Changing Colors
by MakaRishona
Summary: After events occure at Nepeta's hive she moves in with KarKat. What neither of them know is they both share some Red feeling for each other. What will happen when they confess? And will their friends go as far as murder to keep their favorite troll to themselves? I know the summary sucks, but please read anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my first Homestuck FanFic! Some things will be kinda inaccurate in this fic, just sayin.**

_**Nepeta's POV**_

Nerves began to build up inside me as I made my way to KarKitty's hive. My green Duffel was heavily slumped over my shoulder as I stared at his hive. It was a tad bit bigger than my hive, but I thought it was the purrfect size. I would still be at my hive, that is, if it wasn't for Sollux... He ate mind honey, and needless to say, my hive is now under reconstruction. Everyone else was busy or didn't have enough room in their hive, so after much begging I'm now staying with KarKitty. I really didn't mind staying with him. He was my friend after all... just a friend...

I have had some...well...feelings for KarKitty for a while. I knew he was really nice under all of that mean. Maybe he will show his true colors while I'm there?

I approached the door to his hive, giving a soft knock. I heard footsteps and a "Who the fuck is that?!" on the other side. With the clanging of locks, the door opened. Karkat stood there looking a little peeved at my sudden knock. "Oh, it's you." He said in a voice that suggested he was not happy to see me, but even this little sentence showed that he was glad I was here.

"Hi, KarKitty!" I replied, cheerfully.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop fucking calling me that?" He asked, voice showing a trail of annoyance.

"But that's your name!" I commented.

"NO. My name is KarKat fucking Vantas!" He spat back at me, causing me to flinch a bit.

He must have seen my uneasiness from his voice. "Sorry," He mumbled an apology. _Wow, he actually said sorry. _I said to myself. Maybe his harshness really was just a façade?

_**KarKat's POV**_

I sat alone in my room, trying to figure out some software Sollux sent me. "What the hell is with this shit?!" I asked aloud in disbelief. I mean where did he come up with this stuff, much less understand it? My rage thoughts were interrupted be a soft knock on my door. "Who the fuck is that?!" I asked. I honestly didn't want to be bothered today, I had stuff to do. And it's real fucking hard to work when EVERYONE KEEPS FUCKING BOTHERING YOU! I walked to the door, forcefully opening it. I felt a little bad when I saw who happened to be on the other side of that door. I had totally forgotten Nepeta was staying with me. I remember the other day when she trolled me, asking if she could stay at my hive for a few weeks while her's was being redone. I rejected her at first, although I really didn't want to. I honestly liked Nepeta, as a friend. But if I straight-off-the-bat let her stay, she, along with everyone else, may think something is up. I knew from the minuet I finally caved that it was gonna be hard with her staying here. I was going to have to be mean to her all of the time, which I really hated doing. I hope she doesn't really take what I say to heart, though. If she really though I meant even a 1/4 of the stuff I said, there is no way she would even talk to me!

Now was time to put on my mask. "Oh, it's you." I tried to sound annoyed.

Looks like she really doesn't take what I say as an insult, because when I said that she just put on a cheery smile and replied, "Hi, KarKitty!" That nickname was kind of annoying at first, but I've grown to like it. Although, I would never let anyone know.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop fucking calling me that?" I asked, making sure that the fake annoyance was still clear in my voice.

"But that's your name!" She argued, her smile still bright.

"No. My name is KarKat fucking Vantas!" I spat back at her. I didn't release how harsh my words were until she flinched. I instantly felt bad, I didn't mean to make her upset. "Sorry..." I said, but it came out as a mumble. "Come in." I stepped aside to allow her to walk in.

She seemed a little hesitant at first, but nodded and followed me in. Once inside she turned to face me, her smile was back. "Where am I sleeping?" She asked me.

"Oh, follow me." I made my way to a stair case that led up to the second floor of my hive, Nepeta trailing not far behind me. I rounded the corner and stopped in front of a room. "This is your room for the time being." I told her.

She nodded and opened the door. I actually gave her quite a big room, so I wasn't very surprised when her eyes widened at the sight. "Wow," I heard her say quietly as she slowly walked into the room. "Thank you, KarKitty!" She said as she pulled me into a hug. I normally don't like hugs, they are weird and uncomfortable, but for some reason I couldn't pull away. I couldn't tell her to stop or to let go of me. It was weird. I even soon found myself rapping my arms around her, returning the hug. It felt nice, to hug someone. I didn't understand this feeling, nor the feeling in my chest. It felt like my stomach was doing flips. My heart was racing so fast that I was sure it would fly out of my chest. I wasn't exactly sure how long we stayed there, but eventually she pulled away, giving me a warm smile. We said our goodbyes -though we were just on separate sides of the hall- and Nepeta walked off into her room, closing the door behind her. I stayed there for a moment before heading off to my room. What was this weird feeling I had, and why did it just show up now? I didn't bother with my thought now. I was to tired, so I just traded off to my room, not bothering to change. I could worry about these weird feelings in the morning,

**Hey everyone! This will be continued if you guys want! Please review or comment or favorite or follow or what eva ya do! Thanks everyone, later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter two of Changing colors! Thanks to all of the people who reviewed and favorite and followed, it means a lot. WELLLLLLL I don't wanna keep you for to long, so ON WITH THE FIC!**

**_Nepeta's POV _**

I softly closed my door, and waited till KarKat walked away before I let out a long breath that I was unaware I was holding in. I slid away from the door and over to the bed which sat next to a window on the other side of the room. I plopped down onto the bed and gave a sigh as I clutched the soft, green fabric between my fingers.

I knew it would be hard to live with him-or stay with him, should I say- but I never thought that it would be THIS hard. I hadn't even been here a day and I was already feeling flustered by his presence. I was going to have a very hard time if my emotions continue to act up like this. Maybe I should have stayed with Aradia instead, like Equius suggested, but she was busy. I feel a little bad that I had to inconvenience my KarKitty like this, but everyone else was to busy. I hope he doesn't see me as a burden. Maybe I could do something to make up for my being here?

I didn't give the thought anymore time because I found myself slipping into unconsciousness. Wow, I hadn't even noticed how tired I was until I was left in a world that was made up by my own mind.

**_KarKat's POV _**

I woke tangled within the sheets of my blanket. My heart was beating fast and I had sweat beads running down my forehead, though my body felt cold. My head began throb at the sudden exposure of light as I opened my eyes. I felt horrible all over. Great. This is just what I need, to be sick. Wait! I can't be sick! Not now, anyway! I had someone staying with me, and I was not about to be seen as weak just because of a little cold.

I tried to force myself to sit up, but to no avail did my efforts succeed. "Uggg..." I let out a small grown, rolling over to face the window. Small threads of the early morning sun peaked through the white curtains. I looked so...peaceful...

WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY IN THE ALLMIGHTY TAINTCHAFING FUCK WOULD I SAY THAT!? "Uhhgggg!" I let out an agitated moan. Was I softening up? _No...no, of course not! I am KarKat motherfucking Vantas, and I am not soft! But, I am tired..._

I shut my eyes and let my self slip back into the dream realm.

**_Nepeta's POV_**

I woke, letting out a quiet yawn and stretching my arms and legs. I peered out my bed-side window at the rising sun. It was beautiful! Simply purrfect, if I do say so myself. I lied in bed for awhile, watching the sun rise before getting up.

I walked to my Rucksack and dug around in it until I found my husktop. Turning it on quickly, I waited to see if any of my friends were on. Luckily, one of them was.

**(Sorry if I get the trolling names wrong or the dialogue. Also, in this fic, they are good friends, and Aradia is a little happier. But she's still dead...)**

**ArsenicKatnip [AC] began trolling ApocalypseArisen [AA]**

**AC: :33 HI!**

**AA: Hell0**

**AC: :33 I'm confused**

**AA: Ab0ut what**

**AC: :33 Well, I had to stay with KarKitty, and I keep feeling all flustered**

**AC: :33 It's starting to become a prroblem **

**AC: :33 And I haven't even been here a whole day!**

**AA: 0h**

**AA: Well I am n0t sure what t0 say**

**AA: I really hadn't even known that you were attracted t0 him**

**AC: :33 *AC looks around the room nervously and hesitantly answers AC* Oh had I not told you**

**AA: Y0u seen to have left that detail out**

**AC: :33 Oh**

**AC: :33 Silly me**

**AA: S0**

**AA: Y0u have some Red feelings f0r KarKat?**

**AC: :33 Purrsicly**

**AA: Well I d0 n0t kn0w what t0 say**

**AA: Why d0 y0u n0t c0nfess**

**AC: :33 I don't know**

**AC: :33 I have to stay with him furr a few weeks and I don't want things to be uncomfurrtable between us**

**AA: then d0 n0t make it seem like y0u are**

**AC: :33 What do you mean**

**AA: D0 things for him**

**AA: Make it seem casual**

**AA: But in all truth **

**AA: Y0u will be flirting with him**

**AC: :33 That's a grrreat idea!**

**AC: :33 But what should I do**

**AA: Whatever y0u think he will like**

**AC: :33 Hmmm**

**AC: Okay**

**AC: Thanks!**

**AA: Y0u are welc0me**

**ArsinicKatnip [AC] cased trolling ApocalypseArisen [AA]**

I got up, setting my husk to on my bed. I walked to the window sill, which was quite large, and sat there._What could I do? _I asked myself. I wasn't sure exactly what KarKat liked, every time I tried to ask him he would yell at me.

It was then that I heard a loud, but painful sounding moan, come from KarKat's bedroom. Curious, I went to check it out. I knew I shouldn't go into KarKat's bedroom uninvited, but I couldn't resist. I turned the nob and peeked in to find KarKat sitting up having a coughing fit. I opened the door fully and walked to his bedside. "Are you okay?" I asked, looking down on the -now red faced- troll. He peered up at me, the back of his hand still covering his mouth.

I was prepared for him to begin yelling at me, but instead he simply nodded, almost as if it was normal for me to walk into his room. _Maybe someday it will be normal? _I said in my head, but quickly swatted the thought away. "Are you sick?" I decided to ask. It was pretty obvious he was, but I thought I would ask anyway. Again, he simply nodded, but this one was accompanied by a small, "Uh huh."

"Do you need something?" I decided to ask him. He shook his head, but I sensed he was lying.

"No, I can get stuff myself." He responded in a voice that was pretty raspy.

"Really?" I questioned. He nodded. " Well then, why don't you stand up and walk to the kitchen?" I asked him. His face began to show panic, but he still, slowly, flung his legs off of the side of the bed. When he tried to stand his legs were shaky and he began to fall forward.

In the split second he was falling, I quickly reached out my arms and caught him. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds. The direct contact made a green blush form over my cheeks. Once I relised the situation I gasped and set KarKat back down on his bed. "I think not..." I teased. I noticed the red hue still formed on his face, and wondered id he could see mine. "You want some water?" I asked him, remembering how raspy his voice was earlier. He starred down at his bed sheets but nodded his head slightly. "Okay, one sec!" I said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

As I was preparing a glass of ice water I began to speak my thoughts aloud. "Maybe this could be my thing I did for KarKat? Wow, I'm taking care of him, it's almost like we're... NO! Don't think like that, not now at least.." I trailed off my thought as I skipped dup the stairs water in hand. But at least I have found my thing...

**Okay, so here's the second chapter! I hope you all like it, and make sure to review and favorite and follow and do all of that good stuff! Thank you all soooo much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know that the last chapter left off on a boring note, but don't worry. I don't plan on dragging that part out, so we will be moving past that in this chapter! So the next chapter will be exciting I hope, but this one will have some NepKar *Cough* Spoiler *Cough***

**ALSOO, THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR 150 reads! LOVE YA'LL**

**_KarKat's POV _**

_****_I glanced at the clock beside my bed, **_12:29,_**the bright numbers displayed. Yes, I'm sick, and yes, I should be sleeping, but I can't. My mind is running to wild, with thoughts...about stuff...

I let out a agitated groan and flopped onto my side. Why is this bothering me so much? Maybe I need to talk about it with someone... I guess I could tell Gamzee. I mean, if I tell Sollux, he may get upset, I know he's with Feferi, but still. **(Yeah, in this fic he's with Feferi. I don't nessecarily like the ship, but it won't be that way for long *COUGH* SPOLIER! *COUGH*) **Sitting up slowly, I reached to the opposite end of my bed and grabbed my Husktop.

**CarcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling TerminallyCapricous [TC] **

**TC: WhAt Is Up**

**TC: YoU bE tAlKiN aLl LaTe AnD sHiT**

**CG: I HAVE TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING**

**CG: AND IT'S INMPORTANT**

**CG: SO CAN YOU QUIT BEING STUPID FOR ONE MUINET AND LISTEN**

**TC: SuRe MoThErFuCkIn ThInG bRoTheR**

**CG: I THINK**

**CG: I MAY KINDA SORTA...**

**TC: WhAt mAn**

**CG: ...**

**CG: HAVE SOME RED FEELINGS...**

**TC: WhO**

**CG: NEPETA...**

**CG: DUDE?**

**CG: HELLO?**

**TerminallyCapricous [TC] ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG]**

"Shit..."

**_Gamzee's POV_**

No, he couldn't like Nepeta, could he? I had never told anyone, but I had some red feelings myself, but it seems like my best friend shared my feelings for the green-blooded kitty. I can't let her have no, something had to be done...Something.

_****_**_ KarKat's POV (It's the next day)_**

After not being able to prove that I could manage things myself, Nepeta started taking care of me. Gog, I feel like a douche... She's my guest and she's already doing stuff for me. And these weird feelings weren't helping either.

I didn't like the knots that formed in my stomach every time she came near me, but...on the other hand... it's not like I didn't like them... I don't know...

But, the good thing is that my cold only lasted for that day, so I'm feeling much better now. Much of that was most likely due to the fact that I had someone taking care of me.

I do have to admit, it wasn't all that horrible; relying on someone else. It felt more secure that way... Gog, why the fuck am I beginning to think like this? It's weird...

My questioning thoughts were cut off by none other than the source of my new found mind clog herself. Nepeta entered the room giving me a small smile. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked me. Her voice was soft and comforting, but it also sounded as if she was...frightened? Was that the other feeling I heard?

"Uhh...Yeah," I responded, trying to keep my voice quiet; my throat still hurt a bit. Her expression lightened at my tone. I wonder why... "Oh, and...uh...thanks..." I said it quietly, I wasn't even sure if she heard me, but she must have because a warm smile spread across her face.

"No problem, KarKitty!" Damn it, she started again!

"Stop fucking calling me that!" I yelled at her, but my voice sounded to playful to be taken seriously.

She chuckled a bit before speaking. "I know, sorry."

She walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed, getting a little to close. "KarKitty..." Her eyes left mine and gazed down at the plane black blankets that were scrunched up on the mattress. " I have to tell you something..."

**_Nepeta's POV_**

I laid in my bed staring up at the smooth celling above me. "What am I going to do?" I thought aloud. " I can't keep pretending that I don't like him. I mean. I'm going to be staying with him! He's surely going to find out sooner or later." I flopped onto my stomach, a groan escaping my mouth. "Maybe I should just tell him?" Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll tell him.

With my mind made up, I walked got off of my bed and scurried over to the door. I walked to his room, hesitating slightly before opening the door.

**(BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, YOU'VE READ ALL THIS IN KARKAT'S POV, SO I'MA SKIP TO WHERE IT LEFT OFF.)**

"KarKitty..." I began. I was really doing this, I was really gonna tell him how I felt. I gazed down at the bed sheets in an attempt to hide my ever-growing blush. "I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?" He asked, his voice sounded worried.

I breathed silently and tried to speak, but no sound would come out. "Are you okay?" He asked me. My breaths were shaky and I had lost all hope in my voice. I lifted my head, looking into his eyes. He looked worried, like I was about to tell hime something bad. I hope he didn't consider my next actions as 'bad'. I wrapped my hands around the back of his nexk and pushed my lips into his. I could feel my face heating up as I waited for him to push me away and say how weird I was. But he never did. I was surprised - but happy- when his arms snaked around my waist andhe kissed back. The feeling was amazing! I had never felt this close to anyone before, and I hoped that wouldn't change anytime soon,.

**Okay, short chapter, I know. But I wanted to get SOMETHING out! Anyway, more romance, and we finally bring Gamzee into the story! I bet that murder thing in the summary is starting to make sense now, huh? Woop! TOO MANY SPOLIERS FOR ONE CHAPTER! Make sure to favorite and follow and review and do all that good stuff! Arigato gazimas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I took a little break, but that break is now over, so on with the next chapter!**

**_Nepeta's POV_**

As our lips slowly parted, I was instantly left with an empty feeling. A want. A need. I _needed _to feel that same spark. It was so different from before. It wasn't the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach when I saw him, and it wasn't the jolt of my heart rate picking up when his hand brushed against mine. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew that I had never felt it before, and I knew that I loved it.

My hands hesitantly unraveled from his neck as his were removed from my waste. It was cold without his body next to mine; and I wanted so badly to pull him back into my arms, but I couldn't. I tried to say something, anything, to explain what I had done, why I had done it, but I was frozen in place.

I was so glad when his soothing voice broke the dreadful silence that had taken its grasp on the room. "Nepeta... Why did...why did you..?" His voice was low. A mixed jumble of words, but it calmed me.

I eventually found my voice, though it was weak. "I'm sorry..." I trailed off, my head down. I was scared, what if he got mad at me?

My questions were answered when he pulled me into a hug. Surprised, I wrapped my arms around his as well. We were quite now, but the silence didn't drape over us, it was comfortable.

I was so content in his arms that his next few words were almost in auditable, even with his mouth next to my ear...

_**KarKat's POV**_

"I love you." My voice was quite, almost a whisper. And I thought for a moment that maybe she didn't even hear me. Maybe I didn't want her to hear me. I mean, up until five minutes ago I wasn't even sure what I felt, but when our lips touched I was certain. I did love Nepeta, but did she love me?

When we pulled away from each other I looked into her eyes, and they were full of happiness. So maybe I didn't screw this up? At least that's what I was picking up from the bright features she displayed.

"I love you, too, KarKitty...!" Her voice was excited, but also slows, as if she wasn't sure if she should say it. As if there was the possibility that I had been lying about what I had said. I mean, I know that I'm a douche, but damn...

After a few moments of my silence, a dark green blush began to form on her cheeks and she tore her eyes away from me. She pulled herself from her spot on the edge of my bed and ran to the door. Quickly fumbling with the knob, she twisted the handle and disappeared from the room. I sat there in shock for a couple of seconds before I understood what I had done...Shit...

**_Nepeta's POV_**

_I'm so stupid! How could I have thought that he really meant that?! He would never feel that way about me! I'm a moron!_ I flopped down on to my bed and pushed my face into the pillow that lie at the head-post of my bed.

I felt warm tears stain my cheeks, cooling off as they soaked into the pillow.

"I'm sorry..." I heard a voice say from above me after a while. I peered up to see KarKat standing next to me, his eyes full of sadness and guilt. I didn't speak, just looked up sadly at the troll. "I really did mean what I said, I was just surprised..." He stood wordless for a minute, "Well, I'll leave you alone then." He turned to leave but I grabbed his wrist before he got far.

He turned around to look at me, though my gaze was diverted from his. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I buried my face in his lower stomach. "Nepeta..." His voice was low and sad as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

" I meant what I said, too..." My voice was weak, and raspy from crying. I picked my head up from it's resting spot and starred up at him, " I love you..." He, again, didn't respond to me. But instead he kneeled down and rested his finger under my chin, firmly pushing his lips into mine.

"I love you, too, " I heard him say against my lips, and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

**Okay, REALLY short, and really badly written, I KNOW! But I was really busy, but now that they are together I will get to that whole murder thing, so just bear with me! And thanks SOOO much for 325 reads! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Please review!**


	5. Important Author's Note, Please Read

Hey everyone, Maka here with a little message for readers! I made this little author's note to say that I am putting this Fan Fiction on hold for a while. I just want to have a couple days to myself, so I may or may not be on this site over the next week or so. To the few of you who may be upset with this, I'm sorry, but I just want to take a couple of days to relax and hang out by myself. I love you all, and I promise this won't last long! ~Maka 


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! I am back from my little break from fanfictions! Here is the next chapter! Sorry this is really late, I'm working on a couple different FanFics that I can post after this one.**

_** Nepeta's POV **_

It had been about five weeks today since KarKat and I had made it official that we were dating. Right now we were sitting on the sofa; he had mentioned earlier that he wanted to talk to me about something.

After a couple minutes of silence, he decided what he wanted to say. "Nepeta?" He asked, looking over in my direction.

"Hmm?" I responded, glad that he finally spoke up.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked. Specks of uncertainty shining in his golden eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slowly. I had not a clue what he was talking about. What are we gonna do? What does that mean? Do what?

"Well..." He looked away from me. "Your hive had been fixed for a few days." Shit, I forgot about that! I cursed mentally. Being around KarKitty had caused my vocabulary to change a bit, but I try to not let others see.

"So you want me to leave?" I questioned.

His head shot back in my direction. "No!" He assured me. "It's just... the others will find out soon, and when they do, they're gonna wonder what you're still doing here." He finished.

"Oh..." I trailed off, staring down at the carpeted floor. So I did have to leave. "So I guess I'm gonna have to leave..?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he was planning on me leaving or not. I really hoped the later.

"Well...I was thinking..." He paused for a moment and I looked back at him. His gaze turned to me again, his words slow and unsure. "Maybe we could tell them?"

Was he serious? I thought that he wanted to keep me a secret... "Really?" I asked, my words showing clear joy.

"Yeah," His nervousness had subsided from his features, replaced by a small smile. He had smiled a lot since we got together, he also quit swearing at me. In other words, he acted completely different towards me.

"What if Equius gets mad at me?" His smile faltered at my question.

"It really matters what he thinks?" KarKat questioned. It really shouldn't matter, and I knew that. I liked KarKat, a lot, and he liked me, so what does anyone's opinion matter?

"No," I answered simply, and I meant it. For once, I felt as if I was in control. I didn't need Equius to tell me what was okay, he's not part of this. KarKat's face lit up once more at my response. He grabbed my forearm lightly and pressed his mouth against mine.

The heat of his lips was heavenly. I wanted to do more, go further, but I'm not a naughty kitty, after all. -Eventually, we pulled away, and I instantly wished for the small form of heat that radiated from his body.

Our eyes starred deeply into one anther's, and for the slightest moment, I thought I saw something. A twinkle in the center of his pupil. What was it? Nervousness? Pain? Guilt? The last two didn't even make sense. How would he be in pain? He's right here! And why would he feel guilt? What could he have done that I didn't know about? Nothing, he couldn't have done anything, he's been here with me all this time! He is most-likely just feeling nervous about telling our friends about us. We'll say that for now, even if I feel as if I'm just lying.

**_KarKat's POV_ (Yay, we actually do another one!) **

We talked for awhile longer, figuring out who we were first, when we're going to tell them. Nepeta doesn't know that I had already told Gamzee, she also doesn't know what he did after I told him.

_** Flashback**_

_It was a few hours after my last talk with Gamzee, and I was honestly a little worried, our conversation could have ended better..._

**CG: I THINK**

** CG: I MAY KINDA SORTA... **

**TC: WhAt mAn CG: ... **

**CG: HAVE SOME RED FEELINGS... **

**TC: WhO CG: NEPETA... **

**CG: DUDE? CG: HELLO? **

**TerminallyCapricous [TC] ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG] **

_I shouldn't have ever told him! I knew he had some feelings for her, but I never though he would get this mad! I was frantically passing around my room, any form of sickness that still passed through my being was long forgotten by now. Gamzee had never gotten angry at me, or anyone for that matter!_

_I glanced at the clock. 15:45 AM (3:45AM), the large numbers displayed. Five. It had been five hours since I last talked to Gamzee._

_The sudden 'ding' that admitted from my husktop was overly surprising in my concentrating state. Rushing over to the now-silent device, I propped it open and pulled up Trollian._

**CarcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling TerminallyCapricous [TC] **

**TC: GeT tO nEpSiSs HiVe **

**TC: NoW **

**CG: WHY **

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO **

**TC: JuSt GeT dOwN hEre TerminallyCapricous **

**[TC] ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG] **

_What the fuck?! I yelled mentally. Without further question, I rushed to the door, making sure to open it slowly as to not wake up the sleeping troll in the other room. I crept down the stairs and out the front door. The chilled night air brushed my exposed skin, causing shivers and goosebumps to run down the length of my back._

_One...Two...Three...Four... I tried to count the cracked pavement rode below me, but to no avail did it calm my nerves. I was much to worried to count out meaningless flaws in a man-made walk-way. I had no idea what Gamzee was going to do- or had already done. Had he really gotten this mad at me? He always said I needed to lighten up and meet someone, but the one person I love...is the same one he loves..._

_I stood on a stone path-way, peering up to the large hive before me. It was clear where it had been fixed, for the small cracks separating the stone were far from unnoticeable. One of the lights were on, the one where Nepeta's room should be. Why was he in her room?_

_I rushed to the door, which seemed to be ripped off of it's hinges. A very small glint of light flickered through the small cracks in the door. I rushed through, trying to make as little noise as possible. Splintered wood crackled under my weight as I headed for the steps. The bright yellow glow illuminating from the bedroom door. As I made my way to the dimly lit room, I heard snickering. It sounded like Gamzee. He sounded dark, evil. His voice croaked, causing his voice to sound all-the-more horrid._

_I peaked around the door, examining the space which lay before me. My heart sank in front of my eyes stood Gamzee. entwined his fingers lay a knife, olive green blood dripping from the blade. His cloths as well, were painted with the same blood. Nepeta's blood. Looking further, I saw in his other hand held a severed cat head. 'What the fuck?!' I screamed mentally, bursting into the room. Gamzee's eyes flickered to me before his features were plastered over with an evil grin._

_"I see you made it," His voice deep and tempting. **(No, not in that was you damn perv XD)** "Sadly, a little too late..." He peered down at the head he held, his face imitating a saddened expression. His eyes flickered back over to me once more, his grin forming again. "I became a little bored..." He trailed off. I noticed the scattered parts laying across the floor, all covered in the same shade of green._

_A leg, a paw, a tail, a torso, numerous body pieces slept, hunched over, all in their own spot. I cringed inwardly,disgusted by how gruesome and cruel my morail could be. As I looked back to his face, I realized he showed no remorse. There was no sign of gilt, or pain, or sadness, just...thrill. He took pleasure in his actions... "You sick fuck!" I screamed._

_His smile faltered a little, "You should have seen it coming, right?" His tone hadn't change at all, it was still so...so cold. He began stepping closer to me. Every step he took towards me, was two that I took away from him. "What's wrong Karbro?" He asked. His features had lightened, as well as his words. He was acting normal, as if nothing had ever happened._

_Noticing the fear that I knew was still present in my eyes, he began to look confused. Tilting his head to the side, he asked, " Karbro? Man, what happened?"_

_"You..." My eyes did not meet his, they were pulled away from him, covered by my bangs. "Du bist ein Monster..." I whispered. (**Don't know why I made KarKat say that in German, but I did. Translation: You are a monster...) **_

_"What the hell are you motherfucking talkin' abou..." He trailed off as he looked down to see the splatters of green blood on his clothing and hands. "What the...What happened?"_

_His voice sounded raspy and raw, as if he had been crying. I peered up to see indigo tears streaming down the trolls face. He fell to his knees in front of me. He choked on air as he attempted to breathe it in. "I'm so sorry..."_

**_End Of Flashback_ (Was that to long a flashback?) **

Maybe it's time I told her? She's going to find out sooner or later... Even if she goes back to her hive to retrieve the rest of her things, she's bound to see all of her Custodian's blood everywhere. **(Yes, I say custodian, deal with it.)** But...on the other hand, she would be so sad if I told her...

Was I really having this debate?! I should just do the right thing! But either one would hurt us... Damnit...I know that I'm going to tell her eventually, so why is it this hard?

"Hey Nepeta, can I tell you something...?" I forced the words out.

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading this chapter! I know it had been awhile since my last update, but I'm back! I was really busy, and still am, but no more two week breaks! **

**Please comment, and favorite, and follow, it really means a lot, and I love reading what you guys have to say! **

**The next chapter is an Author's note, but I still want you to read it! It's very short and important! **

**Okay, thanks everyone!**


	7. Sorry

**This is a little note saying that this will not be continued. Not for a week, month, year. It is never coming back. I'm sorry to those of you who enjoyed this, but I have to stop writing it, and I have my reasons. I'm really sorry, I hop you guys enjoyed...Laters...**


End file.
